Monday
by eyesvacant
Summary: What happened the Monday after?


What happened on Monday?

Claire Standish gets out of her father's car, just like she did on Saturday. She faces the front of the school, biting her bottom lip. She turns back, flashing a quick wave, and the car drives off.

To everyone else this is just another Monday. But to them, it's going to change everything.

Allison stays close to her locker, staring at everyone pass by. She's decided to use some of the style tips Claire gave her on Saturday. She wears mostly the same clothes, but looses a few layers and adds a few colors. Ultimately, she wears a pale pink sweater and a gray skirt with her black sneakers. Her hair is pinned back. Her face is relatively clear of makeup, except for a hint of eyeliner, just like Claire showed her to do.

She sees Brian going towards his locker, his head stuck in a book, another equally nerdy friend by his side. No, not nerdy. There will be no stereotypes today. He notices her almost immediately, and makes his way towards her.

"Hey," Brian looks up from his History textbook, smiling. He looks at his friend and gestures towards her, "This is Allison."

"Hi," Allison tries to smile back, her mouth screwed shut in a sort of smirk, "Have you... Have you seen Andrew around anywhere?"

He shakes his head, "But if I see him, I'll tell you. I'll see you in sixth period?"

"Okay," She waves at him briefly, returning back to looking occupied at her own locker.

Suddenly, she sees Andrew turning the corner towards her. He's alone, but he's looking around quickly and nervously, as if someone could jump out of nowhere.

"Andrew, hi," Allison smiles at him, waving him down.

He looks back at her, making his way towards her locker, smiling brightly. He looks around once more before kissing her quickly. She tries to kiss him more, to hold him there longer, but he backs up a little.

"What are you stressing about?" She asks quietly, brushing the hair out of her face, "You're totally tweaking out."

Andrew shakes his head, "I'll call you later, alright?"

"Oh," She nods, her face flushed, "Yeah. Alright."

He kisses her cheek, making her blush even more. He likes her so much. As much as he wants to be, he can't be seen with her. Not yet. He has to gradually bring this on to his friends. They'll eventually accept it... Maybe. Eventually... perhaps.

Claire walks down the hallway, a few friends in tow. They're talking about seeing a movie later, maybe bringing a few dates, and does she dig? Claire is completely blocking them out though, searching the halls for Bender.

"Claire? Movie later? Dates?" Her friend taps her shoulder.

"You should bring Andrew. He would totally love to go with you," Her other friend chimes in, "If you don't, I will. He's a cutie."

"Hey, do you guys know anything about John Bender?" Claire asks, still distracted.

"Who?" Just as she suspected.

"Oh, that kid? The one who pulled the fire alarm on Friday? I don't know him, but I know what he does."

"Yeah. He smokes _marijuana_," Her other friend finishes dramatically. Marijuana. God forbid. If they only knew.

And suddenly Claire sees him, leaning against his locker coolly. But he's already seen her. And he's smiling. That wonderful, heart melting smirk that she loves, and she hates that she loves it.

"What if I took him?" Claire says breathlessly, not fully grasping what she's saying.

"Excuse me?"

She pauses, then shakes her head. She starts to laugh. "I was joking."

Her friends looks at each other, "You better have been. We've got to go."

Claire looks both ways before skipping through the hallway and into Bender's arms. She plants a kiss on his lips, smiling gently, draping her arms over his shoulders and playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

"Hey, Sweets," He whispers, his hands lingering downward.

Claire laughs, grabbing his hands hand holding them in front of her, "Watch yourself."

"But you make it so hard," Bender grins, "Figuratively and literally."

"You're revolting," She says, half serious.

"You like it."

"Sadly. Call me after school, alright?" She says, still holding his hand as she walks away slowly.

She nearly bumps into Andrew.

"Hey," Andrew grins at her.

"Oh, hey, sorry. Do you maybe want to go to the movies later with some of my friends? Bring some of yours? I'm not going, though. I mean... I kind of have plans, y'know." Claire says.

Andrew thinks of her. Allison. Allison waiting for her back at her locker. Allison dressing nicely for him, even though she doesn't need to, because he likes her just how she is. Allison.

"Nah," He shakes his head, "I have plans too."

Claire nods, understanding exactly.

This is what happens on Monday.


End file.
